Forum:Story Reference Needed tag
Hello all, I created the "story-ref-needed" tag that has appeared on many pages. I've been doing that on pages that don't seem connected to any fan fiction story, in an effort to organize the wiki and discourage people from just making up random things and calling it "fanon." I'd like to encourage a discussion about this, since the wiki is a community effort. My personal opinion is that this wiki would be best served by referring only to fanon that exists in "published" form somewhere -- i.e., a story that people can go and read. Some people seem to be using this wiki to outline characters, events, locations, etc., in a story they are planning to write. Again -- in my opinion -- I think it would be a better idea to create a private wiki for that purpose, and then post your creations here after there is an actual story to refer to. Otherwise, lots of people will be using this wiki as their own personal storyboard/scratchpad/notebook, and it won't be too useful for its original purpose. That is my personal opinion, but I'm not the owner or uber-admin of the site, so I hope others will give their thoughts on this. Inverarity 01:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I respectfully disagree. This wiki was not founded as a place for only published fanon, but as a repository for all fanon ideas. It has functioned as this from the beginning. To remove articles because they are not published conflicts with the founding principles of this wiki, that everyone can post their ideas here, not just their stories. Inverarity, please remove the tags, as they are not in the spirit of this wiki. Ajrand (Signal) 18:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) SoundersSecretKeeper's Response Gabe Morgan has made an appearance in, at least, one fanfiction of mine. It is not Harry Potter, however, but a crossover story. Would that count as a reference as I have placed it on his profile? User:SoundersSecretKeeper Okay, point taken. I'd still like to encourage links to a story where one does exist, though. Some people have posted references to a story that does exist elsewhere, but no links to it. How about replacing the story-ref-needed banner with something equivalent to Wikipedia's "Citation needed" tag? I.e., not a threat to delete the article, but a request for more information? Inverarity 18:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Another Question How to I set up the links to my stories? User:SoundersSecretKeeper If your story exists elsewhere, then the best way is to create an article here about your story, and use the Story infobox. In that article, post a link to the off-site story. Then, in all your other articles relating to your story, post a link using the Appears-box or Appears-hdr template. For an example, see the Hogwarts Houses Divided page, and then see how other pages relating to it (like Dewey Diggory) link to it. Inverarity 00:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Notability Requirements? Wikipedia has its famous notability requrement. Is there something similar here? The reason I ask is regarding the above question and its answer. I've looked over some of the story articles and all the ones I've seen are regarding novel-length stories or series. Is it acceptable to create an article about a short story and, if so, is there a minimum length threshhold? Thanks, Pleurocoelus (talk) 04:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC)